


Head and talent

by AkaneMikael



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 10:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11057481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: Alex and Nick, apart from practicing tennis and being two future numbers one, have nothing else to do: one is head and effort, the other is instinct and pure talent, one has his head on his shoulders, the other his head is not has it. How do they make friends?





	Head and talent

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Testa e talento](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10524768) by [AkaneMikael](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael). 



> I translated this my fic from myself, my english is not so good, but I try to improve. Hope is right enough.   
> Nick is Australian, currently 18th in the ATP rankings, has entered the profession at 17, now has 22 and has won 3 titles all in 2016. Unfortunately, he is the classic genius and disregarded because he has one of the worst characters in the circuit and says he hates Tennis but just doing it for the money, yet he really has a great talent, beat all the stronger.  
> Alexander, nicknamed Sascha. He is German, he is 20, is in the profession of 17, is currently number 10. He is destined to be number one for the great talent and the seriousness with which practice tennis, he is already busy and wants to succeed, is serious and focused. At the moment he won 4 ATP title, one of them is Roma, an 1000. (The story is in Miami, before Roma)  
> Both love Roger but they also have great respect and admiration for Rafa. Alex is very much a friend of Dominic Thiem, Austrian.  
> Of course everything I write is pure invention, it's just to have fun.

HEAD AND TALENT

[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/tennis/kyerev4.png) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/tennis/kyerev5.png) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/tennis/kyerev.jpg) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/tennis/kyerev2.png)

  
  
\- Come on ... -  
\- I have no time… -  
\- Yes you have it, from ... -  
\- No. -  
\- C’mon Saschaaaaa! -  
\- Don’t call me that way! -  
\- Saschaaaaa! -  
\- Nicholas don’t break, I have to do! -  
\- It's not true, you don’t have it! It's evening, what the fuck are you doing, I can know, holy shit? -  
Alex sighed mentally tired, closed his eyes looking for the patience that at that time escaped him and then put his incredibly blue eyes on his blacks that looked stunned and irritating.  
\- I need to rethink the strategy for tomorrow! -  
\- And you do before the sleep? -  
\- Sure, because my brain works as I sleep and assimilate it better! -  
\- What nonsense! -  
\- They are not! -  
\- They are! Don’t need a fuck! Tomorrow you go and break Stan’s ass! Point! - Alex looked up to sky.  
\- To break the ass of number 3 in the world, as well as number one of the tournament, I also have to use strategies, not just go and break asses! - Answered acid while trying to memorize the points highlighted by his coach for the match against Stan of the day after.  
Nick then sat in front of the TV to which he had just hooked up his portable console and switched on holding one of the joysticks, while the other was waiting for Alexander, on the other hand, trying to read what his coach had given him To Stan's game. There were strategies to break his strengths, but rather than training in the field, he had to do it in his head.  
\- Soon I need the tv. -  
\- I give it to you only if you play a couple of games with me! - Nick said victorious, pleased to be able to blackmail him. Alex looked down at him pouting, he was sitting at the foot of his bed, on the floor, and played with his television. At that point he felt the strong instinct of hitting his head.  
\- Looks, even you have a difficult game, David is challenging, he's having a very good season ... you shouldn’t underestimate him. He tried to make him think in the hope of getting up. Nick shrugged.  
\- I know he is good, I don’t underestimate him! -  
\- So what are you doing here? -  
\- I relax! Now I've practiced, I can’t do more! I have to distract! - Alex sighed, had all the answers. -  And you should relax yourself, genius of the millennium! If you only think about tennis one day you will hate it! -  
\- You already hate it and you don’t always think about it … - he answered acidily, hoping to let him go.  
Nick had a problem that stood out among the many due to his character.  
Few people liked to him. He had friends, but not so many, and in some tournaments they dropped drastically. Lately, then, since they had doubled together, he had been particularly attached to him. He had discovered him, in short.  
On one side Alex was happy, he felt a kind of privileged, special, and he loved to feel special. But he distracted from his duties too much.  
\- We don’t talk about me, let's talk about you! You are too devoted! It will come back against you! - He went on without being distracted, Nick played basketball with the play.  
Alex hardened his mouth annoyed by his insinuations.  
\- To be the best you have to give everything and always. - This was his way of seeing tennis.  
\- Roger has a family, you know? He doesn’t dedicate all himself to tennis. -  
\- At first yes! - Nick wasn’t sure, but with Rafa he was, so enlightened with this answer.  
\- Well, Rafa doesn’t. Rafa has his passion for football and the sea! - He said triumphantly, sure to have the last word. Alex, in turn, lighted up behind him, sitting on the cross-legged bed while staring at his short shaved nape.  
\- Rafa is doing 4 hours of practice every day and has been doing it since he was young! When he has a short game then he trains again afterwards. Do you want to take an example from Rafa? Well, it sounds right! You are both very passionate, it's a good idea! Watch how he play! Fight on every point, on every ball, always, as he leave his life. He plays to win, but not titles. He wants to win the matches. All those who play. Hates to lose, no matter what's in the dance! Do you want to take him as an example? Well, then take it seriously! -  
Now it had become a different discourse, they talked of careers and tennis, and no longer convinced them to play or to leave. They were both aware of it.  
\- I'm not interested in getting to those levels, I hate tennis, I do it because I'm capable and it makes me make money. - Alex hated when he did those talks, because he saw the great talent he had and when he did seriously didn’t really have any rivals, and for the young age he had, it was incredible. He just had to work seriously, want it seriously.  
\- But you like to win …- He insinuated with a hint of sarcasm.  
\- Yes I like it, but I don’t fucking care about a tennis! -  
\- The more you win and the more you want. You have to find that hungry there, Nick. You have the fabric of the number one, but not the head ... not the will ... - Nick paused the game and stared at floor in front of him with hard, annoyed air, wanted to discard him and have the last word but not had an idea of what else to say. So in the end he shook his head and ended hard:  
\- I don’t care about it, Ale, my life is not just tennis, I hate it too much to make it so. - Alex sighed more gently, stretched himself belly down, leaning on his elbows until his shoulder, leaned his chin and looked at him with a soft puppy that he could easily assume thanks to his beautiful face:  
\- One day you will become number one and then you will love it. - Nick softened, feeling so tender and so close, he melted to the touch of his chin against his shoulder and smiled with one of his stubborn giggles turning to look at him closely as they were:  
\- In your dreams, buddy! -  
Alex smiled in turn amused with a bright light in his eyes:  
\- Think about Rafa, Nick. He doesn’t give up on his passions but manages to play tennis seriously and looks at what he has gained among the many physical problems he has had. Think of his hunger, of his desire to win just because yes. He didn’t give up on anything. You can be like him, you just want to do it more. - He became almost hypnotic as he imagined a future with two of them at the top to finish finals against each other, as Roger and Rafa had done for a long time and were still ongoing. Because the best peaks were the worst ones, obviously.  
\- And you would be Roger, then? - He said mischievous and amused, turning his head toward him, moving slightly with his torso to look better. They found themselves even closer to look at, neither of them went away, Alex's chin was now resting on the palm of his hand, they looked giggling and full of dreams. For once the same in Nick, eyes finally live for the first time, perhaps, and just because he had just realized what Alex's great desire was and he liked to see him so idealistic and full of hope.  
\- Of course. - He said without a doubt. Then he looked up at him thinking of who Domi would be, his great friend who had long been worshiping. - Domi would be Stan, on the other hand, because they are both inconsistent, but when they have good times they are strong and then Domi started a bit later with tennis, while Stan made the leap of quality later in time than when ... - But he couldn’t finish the sentence because Nick closed his mouth in a quirky phase with his own. Alex held his breath, lifted his chin from his hand and opened his surprise eyes, and Nick took advantage of it to take possession of his mouth as long as he could open it and slip with his tongue. Alex remained inebriated without reacting, then when he felt invaded instead of rejecting it, he became full of softness and found himself against any expectation of closing his eyes and answering. He went to meet him with his tongue relaxed, bowed his head better and gave start to a kiss, somewhat odd, surprised but at the same time beautiful.  
The heat exploded in every particle and ended up also to get excited. He had never thought of Nick in that way, at Domi yes, but Nick didn’t.  
He understood that he had some tendencies a few years before joining the circuit, but had decided to do nothing but try to concentrate on tennis and then on the girls. But then he become Domi's friend and he knew that he liked him more and more for other reasons and in other ways.  
Then Nick. Nick and that increasingly invasive invasion over the next two or three months, one discovery of one another, that's incredibly good together despite abysmal differences and ongoing discussions on what to do together in free time.  
Now that kiss spared him, but he was enjoying it incredibly and his mouth ... oh, his mouth was so soft and fleshy. He also kissed well.  
They calmly separated after an almost endless time, watched, Nick's hand on his cheek, and then between his blond hair slipping around his almost angelic face at certain times.  
\- I thought you were straight… -  Alex murmured almost on his lips, blue eyes caught Nick, where he was often lost.  
\- Me too. - He answered sincerely, with an arrogant smile. Alex frowned, stiffening his neck.  
\- And why did you kiss me? - Nick wanted to answer with another question like 'and why did you kiss me?", But it was merely a shrug:  
\- I wanted it. - Nick's typical response. As if there was nothing strange about wanting to kiss a boy even if you were always straight.  
\- And did you do it like nothing? - Another shoulder lift with funny smirk.  
\- You were talking infinitely and I was looking at you, I thought how to shut him up? And then I thought you were cute when you talked about your dreams and then I realized I was going to kiss you and did it. - Alex was a bit hurt, he didn’t understand how he was doing it so normal, for him it wasn’t. Or could it be because he was gay, or at least liked the guys, but Nick was not like him.  
\- Do you want to kiss one of your own sex without ever having done or wanted to do these things and you do it without any problems and doesn’t it look strange to you? Is everything so simple? - Alex knew that Nick was the snooty unpleasant to pose, it was a defense, but he was actually a person like everyone else, he knew he was very funny and cheerful and had a way of staying with friends that was special. He invaded the spaces but was not intrusive. He didn’t understand well, it was strange. He showed a human and simple side of himself when he was with those few who liked him, then saw him in public and you wanted to hang it.  
He confused ideas, confused well, and now Alex realized it better.  
Nick responded kissing again, Alex wanted to argue, what he liked to do because he was controversial of his own, but he still felt the taste of his tongue against his, he preferred to abandon himself to that heat. It was really nice.  
When he parted, he let him go and resume the joystick with both hands watching television in standby.  
\- So you still have to study or can you distract yourself a bit? - He began to play as if nothing had happened, as if there was nothing to talk about. Alex obviously wanted to open a sermon about why they had been kissed, how much he had been with him lately, about what he had been through for head and such things, but he shook his head and sat straight on the bed, upset.  
\- No, I would say that I was distracted too much … - He answered, taking his coach's notes, which now seemed Arabic.  
Nick laughs out of his throat, throwing his head backwards, completely relaxed and serene, without a single problem in the world. Alex sighed unhappy and threw the papers into the air and shaking his head threw himself out of bed, pushing him badly for purpose.  
\- Give me there, honey! - He grumbled, taking the other joystick to join the playstation.  
Nick laughed satisfied and looked at him even more happy, then paused and put in the 'two players' mode.  
\- I knew you'd give up! - Alex bit his lip, as he often did, then shook his head with a little embarrassed smile, but less tense than before.  
\- Get it outta of the way. - He grimaced to be happy to play with him.  
He was afraid to distract himself too much, but at the moment even if he had been expelled and had begun studying, he wouldn’t understand anything, so it was better to bring the situation back to normality to make sure that his head wasn’t fixed with obsession.  
"I think for him it was just a few meaningless kisses, just like me for the rest. He just surprised me, but it was nothing else. So let's make friends and end it with this nonsense. Tomorrow I have a difficult game, if I lose it I’ll kill him!"  
Well, it wasn’t that what he would lose, actually.  
Alex would win against Stan and Nick against David and then collide among them in Miami quarters. At that point, Alex would lose against Nick, thus triggering a series of rigid and severe convictions towards the famous distractions. But this would come out only at the next meeting.


End file.
